1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly that may be part of an electrical connector system, such as that employed in a fuse block, junction block, or terminal block of a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
Electrical connectors are known in the electrical connector assembly art, such as that disclosed in PCT Publication WO 2004/086567 A1.